


Fantasy

by satanfaction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanfaction/pseuds/satanfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fuck Zayn while Liam watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> straight to smut!!! ur welcome ;-)

He swallowed harshly when he saw Zayn’s cock. It wasn’t that he was big; he was medium-sized, maybe six and a half inches. But the way his pale thighs contrasted against the flushed and weeping organ made Liam’s mouth drier than it already was

Harry very gently, but firmly, bent Zayn over to the table. Liam had a perfect view of Zayn’s rounded ass slightly from the side. He watched that puckered opening and his cock jumped.Yes

Zayn spread his legs and Liam groaned aloud. Harry took it as an invitation and moved in between Zayn’s legs. He reached for the lube and squirted a generous glob into his hand. Harry’s body shifted so that Liam could see him press his fingers against that puckered opening. The pressure made Zayn squirm slightly and make a soft, mewling sound as he pressed back into the touch. Harry was just teasingly rubbing his thumb against the opening.

Liam wished he could see Zayn’s face when Harry switched and slowly pushed his finger inside. The opening seemed to resist a little. Liam licked his lips. He groaned when it gave and the finger slipped all inside. Harry twisted and pulled in and out to the symphony of Zayn’s moans and gasps. Another finger pushed inside and then another. Zayn was fucking himself back on the fingers. Each moan from that beautiful mouth made Liam’s cock twitch. He didn’t dare touching himself. He’d come immediately.

Harry reached for the lotion again and pulled down his own shorts. He quickly slicked up his cock with the lotion and guided the head of his cock to that tight opening. Liam held his breath in expectation. Zayn twisted his head slightly to the side and looked at Liam. His pupils were blown and the eyes had darkened in lust. They closed as Harry slowly pushed inside. Inch by inch of that huge cock pushed inside. Zayn was frowning slightly in discomfort and groaning. His face was set in a wince when Harry’s balls slapped against his skin. Harry was plastered against his back.

They held still like that for a moment, before Harry started to move. Very slowly at first, until the tension eased out of Zayn’s face. There was a mewling sound as Zayn started rocking back into Harry’s movements. A flush spread from his cheeks down to his shoulders. He kept up a stream of moans and gasps. He wasn’t vocal, the way the girls were in porn. He did not plead for harder, faster, fuck me. Just those soft moans and sighs and gasps. It made Liam all the harder. The way that he also bit down on his bottom lips sometimes? So damn sexy.

Harry was even more silent. He pumped into the Zayn groaning and grunting. He grasped those slender hips and pulled so that Zayn was at a better angle. His cock slid in and out of Zayn with little effort now. It made Liam jealous to see how Zayn’s hole hugged around Harry’s erection, almost unwilling to let it go. Harry’s movements were getting more rushed, more frenzied, and he came inside with a loud, long groan that seemed to echo over the room 

Harry pressed a soft kiss to the side of Zayn’s neck that made the smaller boy shiver. Then he pulled out and backed away. Liam saw Harry's cum start to spill out of Zayn’s body and down his thighs. Liam moaned loudly and had to squeeze the base of cock harshly and came. It was so fucking hot!

Zayn slowly took support on the edge and twisted around to look at Liam. His face was still flushed and his lips were swollen from where he had bitten into them. There was a sort of dazed confusion as he looked around at them all. It was surreal. But they all wanted it too much to be self-conscious.


End file.
